Americans, Dragons, and Tri-Wizard Tournaments
by Jess-Cast1800
Summary: Hogwarts has decided to invite an American school to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Join the golden trio as they deal with American students and watch as Harry finds himself wondering just how crazy his fourth year is going to get.


Only one thought filled Maggie's mind as she tried to focus on her book and not the tight feeling of impending doom that had nestled in her throat. She didn't even know why she had even agreed to it. She never liked flying whether it was on broomstick or plane. Margaret Fletcher liked keeping her feet on the ground where they belonged. She liked watching other people fly. Quidditch and Quodpot was always entertaining to watch, but not if she was the one doing the flying.

This was why she was firmly nestled between Deidre and Connor. She didn't have to look out the window and see the ground several thousand feet below her. Connor and Deidre loved flying though. They had grown up riding broomsticks and large thunderbirds while Maggie grew up watching Disney and That's so Raven. It could be argued that Deidre loved flying more than Connor did. Her mother used to be a keeper for the American National Quidditch team and her father used to be a trainer for the Fitchburg Finches.

"Can you believe this?" Deidre asked, "We are in the air and you can hardly feel you are flying."

"yes, wonderful," Maggie murmured as she turned a page in her book.

Conner was snoring peacefully. He had long since fallen asleep and didn't seem to care about his tight accommodations. The Sioux boy had somehow managed to shift his body in a position that seemed most comfortable. Connor's older brother, Ulysses, was too busy flirting with other passengers to care about his brother's sleeping position. When his attention wasn't on the pretty flight attendant, Ulysses argued with Deidre about Quidditch and various other players.

Deidre also kept asking Ulysses about various Muggle contraptions such as cellphones and microwaves. She kept asking how they worked and what their uses were. Ulysses answered her questions patiently, though his eyes kept darting to other things.

The small group of barely legal adults and one questionable adult were on their way to England. They would be a part of the crowd of thousands to see the Quidditch World Cup hosted by the English Wizards. The ministry of Magic had incredibly tight security, so much so that Ulysses opted for the Muggle way of transport than go through the Floo network. He had gotten some odd looks due to their wands, tent and clothes, but the Muggles didn't say anything. Ulysses claimed they were going camping after taking his brother's friends to a convention when one Muggle did ask.

"I think Bulgaria is going to win the cup," Deidre said, "They have Krum."

"Ireland's going to win," Ulysses countered, "Have you _seen_ how they played? They completely obliterated the ANQ team."

"Bet," deidre said holding out her hand , "I win you buy me a new broom."

"No betting in the plane," Maggie said as she continued to read her book.

"Alright," Ulysses said, "and if I win, you will set me up on a date with your cousin Harriet."

"You do realize she'll probably hex me, right?" Deidre asked, "She hates me."

Ulysses smiled, "Then you better hope Bulgaria wins."

"Connor!" Maggie whined, "your brother is betting with Deidre again!"

Connor simply groaned and ignored them. He was too tired to deal with them.

…

**Hey guys! Remember that Harry Potter fanfic I promised a few months ago?**

**Well here it is!**

**As you may have guessed this is set during the Goblet of fire. I may actually work on this one more often since I have actually planned it out and because I can simply flip through goblet and write down some ideas in the margins and add them to the outline.**

**Now then, I want to thank the wonderful Renstability who created the school that our three protagonists are attending. I have a link leading to the post that basically created this fanfic in my profile if you guys want to check that out.**

**I know this chapter isn't as long as many of you have hoped, but there's more to come. Trust me.**

**AND FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**

**FOR MY NEWLY BORN PUPPIES!**


End file.
